


Wishes

by wenchypirate



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenchypirate/pseuds/wenchypirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth visits Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Jareth appeared quietly in Sarah’s hospital room. Sadness washed over his face as he watched her sleep. He had been watching and keeping her safe since she defeated his labyrinth sixty-three years ago. Some might question why he would do such a thing; it was simple, he loved her.   
He walked over and gently ran his knuckles down her cheek. Jareth smirked. Never had he been able to touch her before. He’d watched her grow from a hot-headed teenager into a loving adult and a doting grandmother. In all honesty, he was always glad when the brother or sister that wished their sibling away would win. It was a secret that he kept fiercely. Sarah wasn’t the first nor would she be the last to defeat his labyrinth.   
Sarah shifted in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Jareth she took in a quick deep breath.   
“Jareth! What are you doing here?” Sarah said, shock and fear in her voice.  
“I come in peace, Sarah. There’s something I would like to discuss with you, if you would allow me to do so.” Jareth whispered.  
Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes, she nodded.   
“Just remember…” Sarah started.  
With a smirk Jareth finished her sentence before she could.  
“I have no power over you. Yes, I know Sarah. Never did I, nor ever will I have power over you.”   
Furrowing her brow, Sarah sighed.  
“Okay Jareth, get on with whatever you wanted to say. I am tired and not well. I just want to try to rest.”  
“Sarah, I want you to come back to the Underground. Not to be with me, or be my queen. Down there I can reverse your age; you can be young again with no pain or illnesses.   
You may have a house anywhere in my kingdom and I promise not to do any tricks as I did when you ran my labyrinth. I will not come and bother you, too much. At least, if you would allow me to visit.”   
“Please Sarah, I do not wish you to die.” Jareth couldn’t keep the sadness from showing as he talked.   
Sarah shook her head.   
“No, this is just some type of trick. You’re fae Jareth. Do you think I didn’t do research on them? There’s always a catch to everything that’s offered. So, what is it?”  
“There is no catch Sarah. Well, you might think that it is. You can never come back up here. The magic that I will have to use will break the moment you do. If that happens you will be back in the state that you are at this moment.” Jareth searched for some clue in Sarah’s face as he spoke. A troubled look accompanied by some tears were what showed.   
“What would happen to my family Jareth? Would we just disappear and they never know what happened to me? Would it have them thinking someone took me? How could I do that to them?” Sarah’s voice broke while she talked.   
“I’m at the end of my life and I am so tired. Living forever is a dream for many people but; how could I, without my husband, children, and grandchildren? No, I’ve already come to terms with my death. I’m ready to go so that my soul can rest in Heaven. Thank you so much for the offer, Jareth, but I can’t take it.” Tears trickled down Sarah’s face.   
Jareth’s face became hard as he tried to hide his emotions. He could not understand how Sarah could turn down the life he offered her.  
“You would have the friends that were made on your journey thru my labyrinth. They are all greatly respected for the assistance they gave. Does that not interest you?” He tried to entice her.   
“How cruel can you be Jareth? Of course I would love to see my friends. That’s one wish that I can’t have while here. I need them so that I can say goodbye,” Sarah sighed sadly.   
Jareth’s face grew grim.  
“There is no way that you can be persuaded? Please, Sarah. It pains me to see someone I care for dying when I have the power to help. Come to the Underground, I beg of you.”  
“No,” Sarah shook her head, “My life has been good and I am at peace with my death.”  
As Jareth closed his eyes a single tear escaped. He nodded.  
“As you wish Sarah. Since you refused that gift allow me to give you another.”   
Jareth produced a crystal letting it flow over his hands. It started to actually float and when Jareth blew on it, the crystal started to grow larger. In a matter of seconds the it burst and there stood her friends from the Underground. They looked around the room confused at first until they saw Sarah.  
“Ludo, friend!” The large, sort of frightening looking, beast said excitedly. In reality Ludo was just a huge, hairy, cuddly guy who wouldn’t hurt anyone.   
Sir Didymus rode Ambrosius, his english sheepdog mount, up to Sarah’s bed. Gently taking her hand he kissed it.  
“My lady, it pains me to see you this way,” He said sadly, “Is there nothing I can fight? I will slay what it is that put you in this position.”   
Sir Didymus started to growl and bark.   
Sarah smiled and calmed him down by stroking his head.   
“Sir Didymus, you’re as noble as ever but there is nothing that is able to be slayed. There is an illness that put me here, as well as age. The doctors have been helping me fight it but there’s nothing more that can be done. Thank you for your wish to help.”  
Sir Didymus, Hoggle, Ludo, the Fireys, the goblins that had come, and the other friends that she had made during her journey began to cry as Sarah spoke.  
“Is there nothing that we can do, or Jareth? He’s the King of the Underground,” Hoggle’s gruff voice shook as he asked.  
Jareth gave a short harsh breath.   
“I have already given her an offer to live in the Underground with us but Sarah wishes to remain as she is, and will be. This is her choice and we must all respect that.”  
Sarah smiled.  
“I am just glad that I was able to see you all and say goodbye. Thank you for coming. Or, I should say thank you for bringing them here Jareth?” Sarah sighed, “I don’t want to ask this of you but this has tired me out. I love you all but…”  
“It’s time for everyone to go home and let you rest,” Jareth interrupted her.  
Sarah nodded. Sir Didymus kissed her hand again. “My lady.”  
Ludo petted her hair. “Sarah, friend.”   
Hoggle held her hand and kissed it then placed the ring she gave him so long ago on her finger. “Goodbye my friend.”  
The rest waved and said goodbye simultaneously. As they did Jareth used another crystal to send them back to the Underground.   
“My dear Sarah, I do wish that you would reconsider but I know how tenacious you can be when your mind has been set. I have watched you grow and have been jealous, protective, and proud through the years. You are much beloved Sarah, truly.” Jareth bowed then kissed the tips of her fingers lightly, “Farewell dear one.”  
Sarah teared up, then smiled.   
“Ah Jareth, dying will be a piece of cake,” She laughed softly.  
Jareth chuckled and shook his head. With that he gripped his cape and gracefully brought it around him, disappearing. Sarah took a deep breath and fell back asleep. Later that night she slipped away in her sleep with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
